


Halloween Fic Fest  –Blood Thirsty–

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Halloween, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because Tom always had the oddest kinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Fic Fest  –Blood Thirsty–

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Halloween Fic Fest in Harrymort Facebook Group
> 
>  **Spoilers:** If you don't know the Harry Potter books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling. And any semblances with Hannibal is purely your imagination XP
> 
>  **Beta:** Wolf Lestrange
> 
>  **Pairings**  HP/TR
> 
>  **Warnings:** slash, cannibalism, Halloween, minor character death, blood play
> 
>  **Nr words:** 1,893
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking" 

 

**Halloween Fic Fest**

**–Blood Thirsty–**

The green eyed male wizard arrived home from the muggle grocery store just around the corner that he had gone to after finding out that his lover had once again forgotten that an empty cupboard meant that they needed to buy food or there wouldn’t be food on their table during the night. But of course the damn bastard wouldn’t even remember eating if it wasn’t for the green eyed wizard, so interested in his work at the Ministry while trying to go to the top as quickly as possible…

The green eyed wizard sighed. As if he wasn’t tired himself, being a Quidditch Player, unlike what his lover might think!

Harry, as this was the name of the green eyed wizard, dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and went to wash his hands before starting to take the food from the bags and began to prepare the dinner. Harry grabbed the knife and started to cut the sirloin meat. His lover could be so cruel sometimes, he always made Harry feel like he was abnormal for preferring to use muggle clothes instead of robes and for choosing to follow a Quidditch player career instead of an Auror like Harry’s parents wanted him to be or a politic like his lover. Harry liked muggles, he preferred to live in a muggle quarter than a wizardry one and their clothes were a lot more comfortable than wizardry ones… honesty wizards don’t even know the meaning of trousers!

Harry heard the sound of his door ring bell and sighed, could his lover have forgotten the damn key again?

Harry went to the front door and opened the door with a scowl, he was so ready to scream at his lover bloody murder when he suddenly realized that it was group of kids masquerade, one was with a vampire suit, one with a blanket pretending to be a ghost and there was even one that Harry supposed was the muggle version of a wizard.

“Yes?” Harry hissed, half feeling pity for the children as they weren’t at fault for his bad humour.

The group looked at Harry up and down, palling completely and then started running screaming. Harry frowned confused and closed the door wondering what was wrong with the kids. Harry took a hand to his head to scratch his scalp like he normally did when he was thinking and realized one thing… he had forgotten to drop the kitchen knife when he left the kitchen. The knife was filed with the meat blood… and it was dropping to the blood… add to that Harry’s scowl and Harry’s hiss… Harry wondered if he had just given the kids the scare of their lives.

Harry heard the sound of a key and looking up he found his lover. The grey eyed wizard dressed in muggle suit looked at Harry with a questioning look and entered closing the door before looking at the knife and then at Harry, letting his suitcase fall to the ground. Before approaching and carefully taking the knife from Harry.

“Harry... what did you do this time?” Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry blushed yeah… as if Harry would have killed someone.

“Nothing! I was just preparing dinner and some kids knock on the door… they were using masks and freaked out and…”

Tom sighed and took his free hand around Harry’s shoulders pulling him to kitchen where he dropped the knife next to the meat.

“Today it’s Samhain, Harry. Muggles tends to celebrate it by putting on masks and go treat or trick.”

“Oh… it’s today?” Harry asked blushing.

Tom rolled his eyes and kissed Harry on his forehead.

“If you spent less time in the field and more time with actual people you would know this.” His lover argued. “I’ll be back in a little.” Tom warned and left even before Harry could think.

Harry looked down at the meat he had been preparing, all angriness he had felt for Tom earlier returning suddenly and he lost all wish for cooking and grabbed the meat saving it in the fridge with more force than he should and took a bowl from the dresser that he filled with milk and cereals before moving to living room where he sat before the tv watching soap operas.

**-HF-**

Tom massaged his eyebrows as he tracked down the kids he had seen running away from his and his lover’s house. Harry was so troublesome sometimes. It wasn’t difficult to localize the damn muggles, someone should have taught the damn teens how to hide better. One by one, as Tom localized them, he let a little of his thirst for blood show, every time he moved to the next kid being even more bloodthirsty in his kill. Seeing the blood drop from Harry’s knife and waken something he kept hiding for Harry’s sake and honestly he couldn’t let those kids on the run after what they saw. Someone might think that Harry was the serial killer Voldemort that was on the run and no one could find…

Tom looked at the last kid’s intestines splashed all over the floor.

It had been such a long time since he had cooked for Harry… Harry used to love it when he did. And Tom knew that Harry would be by now in front to the damn muggle television watching his soaps with a bowl of cereals in hand and thinking of ignoring Tom. Tom smirked and approached the still living muggle who kept trying to put his goats inside his body, his hand filing with the blood that fallen from the wound. Well… at least Harry wouldn’t be able to argue about lack of food. With the quantities of kids he killed he would have enough to don’t feel the need to kill for another month. Tom lowered down and sank his hand to touch the blood from the muggle that tried to move away but the pain didn’t let him. Tom took his bleeding hand to his face and licked it.

Yes, Harry would love this one.

Sometimes it was good that Harry was so predictable. This way Tom could have the kitchen all to himself as he would prepare the meat of the seven teens and cook a Rice Giblets. Finally as Tom started to save the mean in its containers in the fridge Tom saw the meat Harry had been prepared earlier and sneered at it. Tom grabbed it and threw it into the trash, why did Harry insist in buying that horrible food?

**-HF-**

Harry saw Tom sat at his side with two plates in hand that he laid on the tea-table before he grabbed the bowl from Harry’s hand and saved it in the table as well. Harry still avoided him until Tom dropped the plate on his hand. It was hot. Grudgingly Harry looked to what it was to see what Tom had been doing for the last two hours in the kitchen. Harry looked sideways to Tom as the man ate his rice. Harry hadn’t bought chicken so obviously Tom had left the house to buy it…

“Sorry?” he tried to mumble before eating a mouthful of his own food.

Harry couldn’t help but moan at the taste. Tom could take hours to cook… but his food was always divine. Tom smiled amused and kissed him again on the forehead.

“I take it you like it.”

Harry nodded.

“It’s great. You really do know how to cook a rice with chicken meat and blood.”

Tom grinned at Harry as if to a private joke.

“I do, don’t I? Now eat it, this special chicken was very ghostly…”

Harry frowned amused at Tom’s attempt at joke but leaned to his lover returning his attention to his plate eating it without arguing.

“About the kids… I know you don’t like people wrong attention on us and all…”

“Don’t worry. Already took care of that.” Tom promised.

Harry nodded not arguing. That was how his lover was. He always took care of things, even when Harry didn’t want him to. He could be a real bastard, but he still took care of Harry all the time and that’s why Harry had fallen for him. Because in the end Tom had been there for Harry when no one else had been. When Harry had been attacked by those kids that had been looking forward to be dark wizards and he had ended with his face completely disfigured… Tom had been the only person that had stayed and helped him get up from the bottom of the whole he had let himself fallen to when all his friends kept sending him pitying glances. Harry’s only regret was that the infamous dark wizard Lord Voldemort had gotten to the teens before Harry had. The only thing that had returned from them had been their bones and clothes.

“What are you thinking?”

Harry smiled up to his lover and moved up so he could kiss him.

“Why I love you so much.”

Tom grinned down at Harry with mischievous smile and grabbed the empty plates putting them on the tea-table.

“Oh really?” he asked with a cold tone that made Harry’s body shiver as it promised so much to come. Harry blushed but nodded as his lover climbed on top of him forcing Harry to lay on the couch facing up. “You love me because of my cooking?” Tom asked as if sceptical.

Harry laughed.

“Well… you do cook great… but I have to say that when you make love to me you aren’t that bad yourself…”

Tom raised an amused eyebrow before lowering down and kissing Harry, nipping on Harry’s bottom lip to the point of bleeding.

“Not bad, you say? I better prove you that you’re mine then, don’t I? That you will never find anything better than me, right?” Tom asked and Harry felt a leg touching his crotch and he had to contain his moan at the feeling. “You know what colour would look good on you?” Harry hummed inquisitively, barely managing to think. “Red.”

Harry choked looking at Tom.

“You have the oddest kinks I’ll ever found the pleasure of listening to, Tom. Seriously? Blood? You want to fuck me with me drained in blood?” he asked sceptical and Tom nodded. Harry groaned, what the hell had he done to deserve this? “Fine! But in the bathroom so I can take it out afterwards!”

Tom grinned and leaned down, kissing Harry on the lips tenderly.

**-HF-**

When Harry entered their bathroom and saw the bathtub filled with blood he wondered where the hell Tom had gotten so much blood at that time of the night, but knew better than to ask. When Harry agreed to do one of Tom’s kink Tom always found a way for them to happen right away. Harry undressed and entered bath of blood letting his body be submerged with the blood and when he re-emerged he found dark with lust grey eyes looking at him. Yep the blood really turned his male lover up. They would have to do this more times…

Not even once Harry wondered why none other child treat or tricking ever knocked on their door ever again that night. Because even if they would’ve… neither Tom nor Harry would be able to hear the doorbell.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> I created this one shot because of a the Hallowen Fic Fiest on Harrymort facebook group
> 
> The beginning with the scene of Harry opening the door with a bloody knife was based on real life story. ^_^
> 
> And before someone wonders… I don’t have a blood kink! *blush*
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps: this is the recipe of the dish (although my Mum’s uses also chicken blood):
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 2 medium onions, chopped1 green pepper, chopped
> 
> 2 stalks celery, chopped
> 
> 3 cloves garlic, minced
> 
> 1/2 lb chicken giblets, finely chopped
> 
> 1 lb bulk sausage, crumbled
> 
> 1/2 cup bacon drippings or 1/2 cup oil
> 
> 1/2 cup flour
> 
> 2 cups water
> 
> salt and pepper
> 
> Tabasco sauce
> 
> 6 green onion tops, chopped
> 
> 6 sprigs parsley, chopped
> 
> 8 -10 cups hot cooked white rice
> 
> Directions: 
> 
> 1 Prepare vegetables as directed.
> 
> 2 Add crushed garlic.
> 
> 3 Brown sausage in large pot.
> 
> 4 Remove sausage and set aside.
> 
> 5 To sausage drippings, add enough bacon drippings or oil to make 1/2 cup.
> 
> 6 Add flour and brown, stirring constantly, over medium-high-heat until the roux is very dark brown (about the color of an old penny).
> 
> 7 Be careful not to scorch the roux.
> 
> 8 Immediately add chopped vegetables and stir and cook a few minutes.
> 
> 9 Then add chopped giblets and cook until pink color is gone.
> 
> 10 Add water, the sausage and seasonings and simmer 2 hours.
> 
> 11 30 minutes before serving, add green onion tops and parsley.
> 
> 12 Before serving, add hot cooked rice, mix well.
> 
>  


End file.
